<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See You Space Cowboy by marvelousrats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172403">See You Space Cowboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousrats/pseuds/marvelousrats'>marvelousrats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jetko Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cowboy Bebop Fusion, Bounty Hunters, Chi Blocking, Homoerotic fights, M/M, Space Cowboys - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousrats/pseuds/marvelousrats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet likes a guy who can kick his ass.</p><p>Jetko Week Day 6- Family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jetko Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jetko Renaissance Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not me combining my love for Jet and Zuko and the fact that I'm in love with Spike Spiegel into one fic. </p><p>Okay I actually really liked this so if you want to see a part 2 let me know. </p><p>You can give me a follow on tumblr <a href="https://cowpokezuko.tumblr.com/">here</a> and instagram <a href="https://www.instagram.com/thepoormediocreartist/">here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jet was sprawled across the couch, watching the latest bounties on Big Shot for the past few hours when Smellerbee walked in. “We’re stopping to fuel up and maybe fuck around in town,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” He sat up and stubbed out his cigarette in an ashtray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halfway to Tijuana. Place called Ba Sing Se,” she said. “It’s a pretty shady place so you better keep those faces in mind.” She nodded toward the screen. “We need a decent bounty since you squandered the last one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Squandered? I had to go to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hospital</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time just walk it off,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.” He rolled his eyes. “Do we have anything to eat on this spirit-forsaken ship?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s part of the reason we’re stopping,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” He sighed and his stomach growled in response. A few hours later they landed and Jet jumped out onto the landing strip. He meandered around the lower ring of Ba Sing Se for a while before he stumbled across a small tea shop. He shrugged to himself and walked in. He walked up to the counter where a man with short black hair and scar covering the left side of his face was stacking paper cups into a pyramid. Something about the man was familiar, but Jet couldn’t quite place it. “Howdy, can I get a cup of ginseng?” He smirked at him. His eyes flicked down to the nametag on the man’s apron. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Li</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jet searched his brain for where he could have seen the man before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ten woolongs.” He stood up straight and opened the cash register. Jet fished the cash out of his pockets and slid it across the counter. Jet smirked and went to sit at a table. He kept his eye on the man, trying to figure out where he had seen him before. Li went behind a partition for a few minutes and came out with Jet’s cup of tea. Jet’s eyes went wide when he realized that the unassuming tea serve was one of the bounties he had seen on Bigshot earlier that day. He bit down on the stalk of wheat that he had nicked from a flower shop and his hand flew to the gun in his jacket. Li set the cup on Jet’s table and nodded at him. Jet pulled his gun out and pointed it at Li’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Prince Zuko.” He smirked. Zuko raised his hands. Jet took a sip of his tea. “What’s  Fire Nation royalty like you doing in a place like this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who you think I am, but I’m not.” His brow furrowed and a tremor ran through his hands as he lied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, you think I’d forget a face like yours so easily?” Jet saw the man stiffen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Zuko said through clenched teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a pretty large bounty on your head, Prince Zuko, and I need to eat.” He said and took another sip of his tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t turn me in. My father, he’ll- I can’t go back.” He scowled. Jet raised an eyebrow. Ozai, or the Phoenix King as he was more commonly known, was the leader of a powerful syndicate who had a lot of hands in a lot of pots throughout the galaxy. He was known to be cruel and brutal, doing whatever it took to get what he wanted. Jet briefly wondered what the son of such a powerful man was doing in such a backwater tea shop, but didn’t let it distract him from the 15 million woolong reward. “Please let me go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a firebender, right?” Jet said and motioned for him to sit down with his gun. Zuko complied, resting his elbows on the table, keeping his hands in view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” His hands trembled again. Jet appreciated that Zuko was easy to read, it made his job easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just firebend? It would get you out of here.” He cocked his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a firebender.” He hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, and I’m the Avatar.” Jet smirked. Zuko scowled deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you keeping me here? Why not just take me to I.S.S.P?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tea’s good.” He shrugged and took another sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the worst bounty hunter I’ve ever met.” Zuko rolled his golden eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be nice, firebender.” Jet’s smirk widened and he pressed the gun to Zuko’s scarred cheekbone. Zuko’s lips curled over his teeth and he growled softly. “Too bad about that scar, you’d be rather handsome without it.” Jet thought he was rather handsome with it, but wanted to test his fighting ability. He wondered if Zuko would join the Freedom Fighters. He kept his eyes on Zuko’s hands, which had started to leave charred marks on the table underneath them. Flames roared out of Zuko’s mouth and Jet pulled back, using his arms to protect his face. The metal vambraces on his forearms both protected his skin and trapped the heat. Zuko knocked the gun out of Jet’s hand and it skidded across the tiled floor of the tea room. He jumped up and two blades of fire appeared in his hands. Jet stood too and grinned. “Let’s go, pretty boy.” He smirked. Zuko lunged at him and he easily sidestepped. As he did so, he grabbed the back of Zuko’s head and slammed it into the table. “Shit!” He yelled when he felt the fire knife slice into his thigh, immediately cauterizing the wound. Zuko grabbed his wrist with a searing hot hand and flipped him onto his back. Jet hit the ground with a thud, his air leaving his lungs. Zuko waited in a firebending stance until Jet caught his breath and rolled into a crouch. He lept at Zuko, guarding his face from a blast of fire with one of his vambraces. He slammed into Zuko’s chest, knocking him backwards. He kneeled on Zuko’s chest and wrapped his hands around his throat. Zuko tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled back. Jet begrudgingly let himself get dragged backwards, not wanting to lose his hair. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” He winced, but he couldn’t help the grin that started to slide across his face. Zuko’s fist collided with his jaw and sent him sprawling. He tried to remember the chi paths that he had learned about when he was younger. When Zuko swung at him again, Jet delivered a few sharp jabs to his muscles, rendering his arm useless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck,” Zuko snarled. He sounded less surprised and more annoyed and angered. Jet smirked and sprung up into a crouch. He ducked under Zuko’s next blast of fire and disabled his other arm. He put a hand over Zuko’s mouth and pinched his nose shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give up?” He smirked. Zuko nodded and Jet released his nose. “Good boy,” he purred. Something wet and hot brushed his palm. He frowned when he realized it was Zuko’s tongue. “Stop licking my hand, you horse’s ass.” He pulled his palm away from his mouth. Zuko smirked sardonically. “Okay, listen, I won’t turn you in if you tell me why you don’t want to be turned in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I.S.S.P returns me to the Fire Nation, my father will have me killed. The only reason I’m alive right now is because he doesn’t have any pull in Ba Sing Se,” Zuko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father would do that to you?” Jet frowned. He slid off Zuko’s chest and sat on the floor next to him. Zuko nodded. “Shit, man. What did you do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about it,” he mumbled. He turned his face away from Jet, hiding his scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like working here?” Jet took a cigarette out of his pocket to replace the stalk of wheat that had been incinerated in the fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck no, but it’s preferable to starving on the streets,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean.” Jet chuckled. He held the cigarette above Zuko’s lips and said “Light me up?” Zuko blew out a small lick of flame. “Thanks, man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to let me up?”  Zuko tried to lift one of his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how.” Jet shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I just have to wait it out?” He scowled. Jet nodded, smoke curling up from the corners of his smirk. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuckkk</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, buddy.” He groaned. Jet snickered and ruffled Zuko’s short hair. “Why are you still here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m deciding whether your life is worth 15 million woolongs,” Jet blew smoke into Zuko’s face. “Or if it would be a better idea to try and get you on my team.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just got into a fight.” Zuko raised his eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re a good fighter and a better bender. That’s the type of person I want on my side.” He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I join you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re bored of this place, aren’t you? Wouldn’t you rather be starving in hyperspace, hunting bounties, travelling the galaxy, livin’ it up?” He grinned. A flash went through Zuko’s eyes and a smirk tugged at his lips. “What’d’ya say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know your name,” he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Jet.” He smirked. He offered his hand for Zuko to shake before remembering his paralyzied arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Jet, my uncle should be in the back room. He knows a thing or two about chi paths and he could probably get me unstuck. Could you go get him?” Zuko did his best to gesture at the partition with his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you got it, man.” He patted Zuko’s shoulder and stood up. He sauntered into the back room where an old man was brewing tea and listening to talk radio at a high volume. He knocked on the doorframe and the man turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do for you, young man?” He smiled. Jet almost laughed at how different the two were based on that one sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I may have gotten into a scrap with your nephew and he said you might help him get his chi unblocked?” Jet scratched the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly. The man’s eyes narrowed and pushed past Jet. He followed the man back into the main room of the tea shop and watched as he massaged Zuko’s arms. Zuko sat up and lit small flames in his palms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Uncle.” He nodded. “This is Jet, he’s a-” his brow creased as he searched for the right thing to say. “Ally.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He chi blocked you.” The old man raised his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We figured it out.” Zuko shrugged. The old man gave Jet a skeptical look. Jet flashed him a winning smile. Zuko stood up and walked over to Jet. He grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the door as he said, “We’re going for a walk, I’ll be back in a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, don’t forget this.” The old man held out Jet’s gun. Jet grabbed it and nodded his thanks. Zuko led him out the door and onto the empty street. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so fucking bored here. I need to do something new. My apartment is this way. I’m coming with you.” He said as they walked down the street. Jet grinned like an idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna tell your uncle?” He raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t fuckin’ know.” He shrugged and unlocked the door to his apartment complex. Jet followed him up the staircase with beams of sunlight strewn across it. Zuko’s apartment was small, but tastefully decorated and smelled like tea leaves. Zuko led him to his room which was much less tastefully decorated and much more the aftermath of a monsoon. “Sit.” He commanded, pointing at the bed. Jet complied. Zuko pulled out a backpack and a duffle bag from somewhere in the mess and filled them with anything he deemed necessary. “Let’s go.” He said as he strapped a dao to his back. Jet licked his lips and let his eyes drag down Zuko’s body. His black turtleneck hugged his lean muscles exquisitely. His baggy athletic pants were tucked into his combat boots and a blue bandana hung around his neck. Jet had never wanted to kiss anyone more. They stopped in the kitchen to grab some food and leave a note for Zuko’s uncle before they left. Jet wondered how Zuko could leave his uncle so easily and asked him about it. “He has my number and he has a radio. He can contact me if he needs to.” Zuko shrugged, but he looked a little forlorn. Jet nodded skeptically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, my ship is this way.” He grabbed Zuko’s wrist and led him down the streets of Ba Sing Se to where his ship, The Freedom, was parked. He knocked on the door and it swung open. “Last chance to say no,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to double cross me, right?” He raised his eyebrow and his hands clenched into fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, darlin’. You’re one of us now.” Jet smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Us’?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ve got a crew.” They walked onto the ship and found Smellerbee and Longshot in the meeting room. “Howdy, folks, meet Zuko. He’s joining us.” He smirked. The two frowned at him. “Zuko, meet Smellerbee and Longshot. Longshot and Bee meet Zuko.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Zuko waved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko?” Smellerbee cocked her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Zuko nodded. “But I’m not like my father. Don’t worry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you worth like 15 million woolongs?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. But he’s worth more as a fighter,” Jet said. “And Ozai’s got it out for him. If we turn it in, he’ll be killed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when did you have a conscience?” She chuckled. “Welcome aboard, Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, happy to be here.” He smiled softly. It was a nice smile. It really softened his edges. Jet wanted to see it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, I’ll show you to your room.” Jet grabbed Zuko’s wrist. Zuko slid his hand up so they were palm to palm. Jet grinned like an idiot as they walked through the halls of the spaceship. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Free Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sexually charged shooting lessons? Sexually charged shooting lessons.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all asked for this. This chapter is mostly B-plot of the larger story because I wanted to write about Jet teaching Zuko how to shoot a gun. Now I have to write a whole thing about them being bounty hunters to make this shit make sense. </p><p>Disclaimer: I've never shot a gun before and I watched like one youtube video about guns and did NOT pay attention to it. This is pure romanticization of using dangerous weapons.</p><p>enjoy. </p><p>cw: Implied sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few weeks later, Jet was sitting on the Freedom’s couch watching Bigshot. Zuko sat next to him with his knees tucked up to his chest. “Have you ever shot a gun before?” Jet raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never had a need to.” He shrugged and waved his fingers. “Firebender,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s different. Do you want me to show you?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not. There’s fuckin’ nothing else to do.” Zuko sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can think of a few things.” Jet winked. Zuko rolled his eyes and snorted. “C’mon, man.” He stood up and picked up a few cans off the floor. He set them across the back of the couch in a line. He pulled his gun out of it’s holster and checked the chamber. Zuko watched him with his arms crossed while he set up the makeshift shooting range. “Come on, get up.” Jet gestured toward where he stood a few yards from the couch. Zuko groaned and walked over. Jet pressed the gun into his hand and stood behind Zuko. His chest brushed against Zuko’s muscular back. Heat rolled off Zuko as he looked at the gun in his hand. He set his hands on Zuko’s shoulders and breathed in his scent. He smelled like a campfire and gunsmoke with a hint of chili pepper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just… smell me?” Zuko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jet felt heat rise into his cheeks. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko’s eye roll even though he couldn’t see it. “Okay, so put your forefinger along the frame just above the trigger and and your other three fingers wrap around the grip. Then put your other hand over that.” Zuko’s back muscles tightened as he held the gun. “Okay so to cock it, pull back on the barrel and it will load the chamber.” Zuko cocked the gun and his shoulders tightened even more. “Now point it at the can, look down the sight, watch out for the recoil, and move the trigger.” He squeezed Zuko’s shoulders lightly. Zuko pulled the trigger and the bullet embedded itself in the couch, just below the can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zuko exclaimed. “That’s fucking insane.” He leaned against Jet’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to try again?” Jet smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah.” Zuko nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, relax a little this time, don’t overthink it. Just point and shoot,” he said. Zuko’s shoulders relaxed a bit under Jet’s hand. He cocked the gun and aimed. This time the can went flying off the couch. “Nice shot, darlin’.” He grinned and clapped Zuko on the shoulder. “Try again.” Zuko did, hitting one of the other two cans. His fourth and fifth shot both landed in the couch, but the last one hit the last can. “Good boy,” he purred into Zuko’s ear. Zuko shivered against his chest. “You did so well.” A wave of heat rolled over Jet and he realized how close they were. Zuko’s back brushed against his chest and his leg was placed in between Jet’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was something else,” Zuko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a natural.” He slid his hands down Zuko’s arms and let them rest on his hips. Zuko turned around and put his empty hand on Jet’s chest, the other one pointing the gun at the ground. Their noses were so close that they almost touched. Zuko’s warm breath washed over Jet’s lips. “Can I kiss you?” He squeezed Zuko’s bony hips. Instead of replying, Zuko surged forward and pressed their lips together. Jet shut his eyes and melted into the kiss. It was slow and warm. Zuko’s lips were soft against his own and his hand burned against his chest. Jet moaned quietly and Zuko slipped his tongue into his mouth. His hand slid up to hook around Jet’s neck. Jet guided him toward the couch and pulled him into his lap as he sat down. Zuko panted when they broke apart, supporting himself on the back of the couch and leaning over Jet. His hand was still wrapped around the gun. “D’ya want to put that thing down, sweetheart?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that’s proboably smart.” He smirked and put the gun on the arm of the couch. “You’re fucking georgeous, Jet,” he said. He grabbed the collar of Jet’s leather jacket and pulled him up for another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spirits,” Smellerbee groaned when she walked into the room. “Gross. Get a room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko climbed out of Jet’s lap and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, Bee,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, the sexual tension was insufferable, but this is the meeting room. Please don’t fuck in here.” She rolled her eyes. The two boys mumbled their apologies. “Anyway, Longshot sent me in here to find the source of the shooting, but I take it that it was you guys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was teaching Zuko how to shoot.” Jet slung an arm over Zuko’s shoulders and smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha.” She nodded and looked at Zuko. “Are you any good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made three out of six shots. I don’t know if that’s good or not.” Zuko shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, newbie.” She smiled. Zuko smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have any leads?” Jet asked, getting bored of the topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Jet slid further into the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, now you have Zuko to keep you entertained until we get one.” She snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jet threw a pillow at her. Zuko buried his face in his hands. She cackled as she left the room. Zuko chuckled from behind his hands and Jet broke out in laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have the worst fucking luck when I’m making out.” Zuko chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My uncle walked in on the last girl I dated and me kissing like five times. All in different places too. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, that is unlucky.” Jet snorted. “Your uncle seems like a nice guy, he doesn’t deserve that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Zuko exclaimed. He sat back on the couch and glanced at the TV. A familiar face flashed across the screen. Jet started to say something but Zuko shushed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess Azula is the daughter of The Phoenix King, that’s right, Ozai’s only daughter. She’s a powerful fire and lightning bender and Ozai’s top enforcer. She’s been seen in Earth Kingdom territory with two unknown women. Reports say one is an excellent acrobat and one throws knives,” the cowboy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk about girl power.” The cowgirl tipped her hat. “I wouldn’t mind being in that foursome, mm-mm.” She grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when was she gay?” Jet chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Zuko hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These girls are very dangerous, so you better keep your wits about, amigos. Shucks howdy,” the cowboy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy hunting.” The cowgirl winked. Zuko folded his long legs up to his chest and a scowl etched itself into his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s your sister right?” Jet put his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko nodded. “Shit, sweetheart. How’d she end up as Ozai’s enforcer and you on his hit list?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t want to talk about it,” Zuko cringed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, darlin’,” Jet said. He pressed a kiss to Zuko’s temple. “Do you want me to distract you?” He smirked. Zuko nodded numbly. Jet took his hand and led him out of the meeting room to his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later the four of them were eating dinner in the common room. Smellerbee and Longshot were sitting on the couch, Jet was sitting on the coffee table, and Zuko was leaning stiffly against a cabinet. His jaw clenched when he shifted positions and shot a glare at Jet. Jet winked playfully and blew him a kiss. Zuko mouthed ‘dickhead’ at him and Jet replied with a flash of his middle finger. “Look, Shot, we get to bear witness to their first lovers quarrel.” Smellerbee grinned and elbowed his arm. Longshot smiled in response and looked at her fondly. “It’d be better if they would give us some </span>
  <em>
    <span>context</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She looked pointedly at Jet, who gave her a mocking smile in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Zuko hissed. However she figured it out the next time Zuko grimaced when he shifted his weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh it’s like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She wrinkled her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to light myself on fire.” Zuko sighed and hung his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, I’ll miss you.” Jet smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get bent,” Zuko replied. Jet got up from the coffee table and walked over toward him. He pressed a kiss to Zuko’s temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what we’re gonna have to deal with now?” Smellerbee gestured at the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably.” Jet grinned. Smellerbee groaned and Longshot sighed. Jet put an arm around Zuko’s waist and nosed at his spiky hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changing the subject, I noticed we’re not far from the Ember Island Asteroid and I happen to know one of Ozai’s top men moved there a few years ago. A guy named Zhao. He has a big hand in the syndicate’s drug trade and he’s a huge creep,” Zuko said. He pushed a chunk of cabbage around his plate with his chopstick. “I think they said he’s worth 10 million woolongs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad.” Smellerbee shrugged. “Isn’t Ember Island, like, a place for rich people’s vacations?” Zuko nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard it’s beautiful,” Jet said through a mouth full of food. “What kind of creep is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was always really weird around when I was a teenager,” Zuko murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ew. Yeah let’s go get him.” Jet wrinkled his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can get a nice vacation out of it.” Smellerbee grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my family has a house there that hasn’t been used in years,” Zuko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice!” she exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a beachfront place so… prime real estate. It’s worth like a million woolongs. There’s a hot tub and a sauna. Five bedrooms, six baths… a four car garage and place to park space crafts. Central heating and cooling,” he said, his voice getting softer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, Zu.” Jet put a hand on his arm to stop his rabbling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He nodded. Jet smiled at him and kissed his forehead. They finished dinner over light conversation and put their dishes in the dishwasher, knowing full well they weren’t going to put them away for at least a week. Afterwards, Jet was in Zuko’s bed, laying on his chest and pressing light kisses to his neck and collarbones, both of which were still covered by a black turtleneck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I really hurt you before?” He asked into the cotton fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M just sore. Haven’t done that in a while,” Zuko mumbled. He tried to run a hand through Jet’s hair, but it got stuck in the snarls. Jet winced when Zuko pulled his fingers out, pulling at the unkempt hair. “Sorry.” Zuko patted his head. He ran the flat of his palm down the side of his head and scratched behind Jet’s ear. Jet’s eyes slid shut and he rested his chin on Zuko’s chest. He hummed softly, his hands kneading Zuko’s turtleneck. “You’re like a cat,” Zuko murmured. “Such a pretty kitten.” Jet hummed in response, pressing his head further into Zuko’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you worried about seeing Zhao again?” He asked, not wanting to admit how much he liked when Zuko called him ‘kitten’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I be?” Zuko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you said he was creepy to you when you were a kid. How creepy is creepy?” Jet opened his eyes part way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, spirits, nothing like that.” Zuko made a face. “He just looked at me weird and complimented me a lot, but not in the way people usually talk to their boss’s 13 year old son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s weird. I’m sorry, Zu.” He rubbed his cheek against Zuko’s palm. Zuko shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet woke up in Zuko’s bed the next morning with Zuko’s golden eyes trained on his face. Jet smiled sleepily. “We landed an hour ago,” Zuko said. Jet sat up and rubbed his eyes, his face twisting in a yawn. Zuko sat up and rubbed Jet’s mop of hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why- </span>
  <em>
    <span>yaw-</span>
  </em>
  <span> why didn’t you wake me?” Jet frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked peaceful.” Zuko smiled briefly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me I already got you whipped.” Jet smirked. Zuko scoffed and cuffed Jet’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot. I shoulda just gotten up,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re the one who got on a spaceship with someone you don’t even know.” Jet’s smirk widened. Zuko rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Jet stretched his arms out against the bed, his hips raised in the air. Maybe Zuko had a point about him being cat-like. He stumbled into the meeting room after Zuko, still rubbing his eyes and yawning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning sleepyhead,” Smellerbee said. He made a noise of distaste. She pressed a cup of coffee into his head. He inhaled the dark scent, already feeling more alert. He looked over at Zuko who was already drinking his coffee and brooding on the couch. Jet walked over to him and sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you were here?” Jet asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was probably 15.” He shrugged. “With my uncle and cousin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fun,” Jet said. Zuko nodded silently, staring into his swirling coffee. “You’re not going to find anything in there besides coffee, darlin’,” he said. Zuko shrugged and took a sip. “What’s the plan for catching Zhao?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I’m not a plan guy. I was just gonna go for it.” He shrugged again. “My ex-boyfriend was a plans guy. He probably would have said something like ‘Zuko, you should figure out his schedule and attack when he’s least expecting him,” he said, pitching his voice up, smoothing out the gravelly tones, and adding a hint of excitement to his normally flat tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ex sounds like a smart guy.” Jet said, fighting back the envy in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was kind of a dumbass,” he said. “Apparently I have a type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Jet smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finished their coffee, the four of them left the spaceship and walked out onto the beachhouse’s landing strip. “It’s fuckin’ toasty out here.” Jet fanned himself with his hand. “Bet you’re basking in this, huh firebender.” He clapped Zuko’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty nice.” Zuko stretched up, turning his face toward the sun. “It was never this warm and sunny in Ba Sing Se.” He flexed his hands, sparks flying from his fingertips. They walked toward the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have keys or something?” Jet asked, trying to open the large wooden doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jet, I’m a master firebender.” He smirked. He delivered a strong kick and the door went flying open. Jet snorted and Smellerbee giggled. They walked into the large entry hall. Zuko led them around the house, rather, mansion, showing off all the ridiculous amenities that the top crime boss in the galaxy could afford. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit this place is amazing.” Jet grinned when they were sitting in one of the kitchens eating some of the canned food they found in the cabinets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, who knew some dirty tea boy would be such a boon to our quality of life,” Smellerbee said. Longshot smiled and nodded in approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No biggie.” Zuko smiled sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So d’ya got any idea where to look for Zhao?” Jet asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a fan of casinos and fancy restaurants,” Zuko said. “And brothels.” He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Jet matched his sentiment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s stick to casinos,” Smellerbee said. The other three nodded in agreement. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's play spot the Hannibal reference because I'm actual trash. </p><p>Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are my life blood so they are much appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>